Here we come!
by Penguin-Artist
Summary: Ever wondered what if our heroes lived in the world of pokémon? Well maybe you'll find out? T because well I don't really know.
1. 1 2 3 Panick!

The sun was shining as a sweet girl was skating around the city of Lumiose with shopping bags with groceries and different colored fabrics and ribbons. The high spirited girl comes to a little bakery in North Boulevard of Lumiose city.

"Mama! I am home!" She says cheerfully leaving the groceries on the counter in the kitchen.

"Welcome back sweetie, did you get everything that was on the list?" The woman said looking in to the bags. "Yes mom, I have everything." The girl said, leaving for her room.

"Marinette! Don't forget that you are going on a delivery later!" Her mother shouted up the stairs.

"I will mom!" Marinette shouted down while entering her room.

Inside her room she puts down the bags of fabrics and ribbons on her working space, she then cleared the table and sat down, as I sat down a small yelp was heard from the chair. As Ladian flew up to eye level, it looked pretty mad, I laughed and pated its head.

"I am sorry Ledian." Marinette said with an apologizing tone and nervous smile. The little ledian flew closer and lightly hit the girls face. "Ow Ledian, please stop." She says while pushing her long time pokemon friend away from her face.

It flew down and sat down on the table, Marinette laughed lightly and patted it once more, she opened a small drawer and took out a fairly small and pink treat. Immediately as she took it out Ledian flew up exited over to her hand, as she tried to grab it Marinette moved her hand, a playful smile appeared on both their faces. Marinette threw the poffin in the and after some moments ledian caught it in its mouth, crunching it in happiness.

"Come on, we have a delivery to make." Marinette said to Ladian happily.

Marinette stood up and walked down stairs with ledian to the bakery, she took the box and read on the paper that her parents left with the address.

"I am going now!" She shouted back in to the kitchen and headed out. The bike was parked right outside the door, she fasten the boxes on the bike and rode off to the destination where the boxes were addressed.

After some minutes of cycling Marinette stopped in front of a mansion, she looked down to the paper with address. She got of the bike and walked closer to the gigantic steel gates. As she was going to ring the doorbell, the gates opened and a blond haired boy around her age walked out.

Marinette was stunned, not a single word was popping in to her head.

"Can I help you?" He spoke lightly. Marinette looked down to her feet and looked up with a quite nervous smile.

"A-are you the one who ordered 25 pokepuffs?" She said holding out the box of pokepuffs to the boy.

"By the way I love your poke-visions." She laughed nervously.

The boy loked at her a bit shocked, but afterwards he just laughed lightly at the girl. "Yes, I am the one who ordered these. How much was it?" He smiled and took the box.

Marinette shock her head furiously to try to come back to senses.

"It will be 1000." She said and held out a piece of paper. "Please sign here then." She said still shacking a little in her voice. He hands her the money and signs his name on to the paper.

"T-thank you for ordering from our shop, hope you like them!" She said shakily, but cheerful.

With a smile she turned around to her bike, she seated herself on the bike and rode away with a love struck smile back to her home.

 **A/N: Hello dearies this is my first fanfiction to the Miraculous Ladybug fandom and it's in the form of an AU! Yay! Sorry if anything is weird! I really tried and hope you liked it my friends!**


	2. Rain, frost and heroes!

When Marinette arrived back home, she went in to the shop and left the money on the counter and then leaving for her room. As she arrived in her room she collapsed onto the bed face first, her cheeks were tinted a soft red and hands all sweaty.

It was strange that only now she started reacting like this, rather on her way home; But as a small sigh escaped her mouth, she rolled over to her back. Ledian, disappointedly landed on her stomach, with its arms crossed and looked down on Marinette's face.

As Marinette looked up at its face she spoke. "I am sorry! I panicked! You can't just expect me to like ask him out on a date! Plus I was on delivery."

Getting annoyed by the pokemons nagging she walked down to the living room in search for some mindless amusement in form of the television while something completely different was happening on the other side of the city; A storm has started to form in the distance. A laugh flew through the air and broke the silence that remained earlier that morning.

An echoing voice was heard exclaiming, "Driftblim! Use Gust!" As the wind sharply rose, blowing the majority of the people away.

All the screens in the city was lit up in an instant and a girl with dark purple hair with small strands of grey tucked in two buns. "I am Stormy Weather, the one and only star of the world of poke-vision!" She laughed as she descended from the sky from her Drifblim.

With that Marinette quickly stood up from the sofa after seeing the announcement that was shone on the television. She quickly ran up to her room and grabbing a back pack from the corner of her room.

Putting on a red cap with a black purl and antennas, sky blue goggles, red shorts and a red hooded vest with black leggings and slewed shirt under that, she hurried out of the roof with Ledian right behind her.

As she put on her backpack she leaped off the building with confidence. A press of a button and a pair of Ledian wings folded out gracefully from the backpack and Marinette flew away to the scene of the crime.

At the scene, the said girl, _Stormy Weather_ was causing a commotion with her Aurorus and Casform. It was raining heavily now, laughter echoed through the streets and Stormy Weather casually skipped along the street with her umbrella raised above her.

"Hey! I was tanning here!" A male voice said from a distance to Stormy Weather.

As she tuned to the direction the voice came from she saw a boy in a Liepard hoodie with matching pants. He also had pink goggles on his head, with addition liepard tail, yellow gloves for his hands and yellow paw like shoes. Laying on a bench with a Liepard laying beneath that.

"And? Why would I care?" Stormy Weather said glaring at the boy as her pokemon positioned themselves by either of her sides.

"Okay… You don't need to care, but I would say that this is kind of a problem for everyone with you destroying the city like this." The boy said while walking towards her with a big smirk on his face.

Stormy Weather backed off slowly as the boy approached her, in a moment of panic she shouted out, "Castform! Use blizzard!" Knocking the boy and his liepard back while she flew away on her drifblim.

When Marinette arrived at the scene some moments after Stormy Weather escaped she found her partner Lie Chat frozen with his liepard also frozen by his side. With a small giggle she tipped the two over cracking the ice and the ice around them scattered.

"Well what a surprise to see you here my lady," The boy purred with a smug smirk and bowed to welcome the hero of Lumios.

"I am happy to see you too Chat," She said， giggling once more.

Now that she and Lie Chat were jumping across the rooftops of the city in search of the Stormy Weather; They followed the trail of destruction she and her pokemon left. The search was cut-short after the trail led them to a poke-vision studio.

"Well isn't this a little obvious though?," Chat said jokingly and smiled towards his lady.

Marinette, or rather Lady Ledian, as her partner Lie Chat, as well as the rest of the city knew her: Only sighed and rolled her eyes a bit before she walked in.

The building had two floors. The ground floor was cold and frozen with Aurorus guarding the bottom floor. It stared at the two of them as they entered with almost violence in its eyes. Lady Ledian quickly sent out one of her pokemon partners that was Kirlia.

"Kirlia! Use Confusion!," Exclaimed pointing at the targeted Aurorus.

Kirlia, without hesitation fired a wave of light towards it. Sending Aurorus into a state of shock while stomping around unbalanced. Lie Chat then later released a Lampent out and pointed towards Aurorus.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Chat shouted, and a pitch black ball of composed dark energy flew towards Aurorus making it faint.

They ran towards the aurorus to look if it was okay, it was fine and with that confirmed they ran for the top floor where the plum haired girl was filming her newest poke-vison in hope of surpassing the very popular and famous Mirelle the sunshine of poke-vison.

The moment they surfaced on the second floor they started searching around in all the occupied studios in the building, some of the rooms people were locked up like they were in aprisson by Stormy Weather.

At last when they came to the last possible room, they both counted to ten and kicked down the door where Stormy Weather and her pokemon was shooting their video with Mirelle tied up in a corner.

When Stormy Weather was interrupted she turned and pointed at them with her umbrella. "Can't you just leave me alone!?" She growled.

Lie Chat's face shown with a bit of concern but shrugged his shoulders. "Would love to, but you are causing a lot of destruction and now kidnapping on top of that-"

In anger she sent out Driftblim and commanded it to use shadow ball. But as the Drifblim fired at them they dodged and countered.

Lady Ledian shouted towards her partner. "Lie! Go help the girl! I'll handle miss weather here." She said with a smirk as she turned her attention back to Stormy Weather.

That caught her off guard because in stat moment Kirlia fired a strong wave of light that was confusion hit both her and her drifblim making them both travel down a path of confusion. Picking up a yo-yo shaped object up from her back pack and threw it around Stormy Weather and Drifbli tying them both together.

"Well done my lady." Lie Chat said with an honest smile as he carried an unconscious Mirelle in his arms.

"You didn't do so bad yourself Chaton." She replied leaning closer to him and tapped his nose lightly before giving him a playful smirk.

After they exited the building. Officer Jenny was standing outside with the others police force trying to calm the press and poeple that tried to enter the building as the heroes exited the studio.

With a salute Officer Jenny came up and greeted them.

"You have been a great help," She said and handcuffed Stormy Weather, leading her to a truck in the distance with her pokemon.

Lie Chat entrusted the people from the hospital to take Mirelle with a smile and they then later walked over to the crowed where the press was begging for attention from the two heroes of Lumious.

After answering some quick questions they both left with a smile of accomplishment.

At last Marinette came home exhausted from the days fight.

"Why did Clemont make this thing so heavy?" She groaned as she took off her gear and hid it in her closet.

But after changing into her normal clothes, she walked downstairs to help with the bakery with her companion Ledian.

* * *

 **A/N: I am deeply sorry for not updating! I know you have been waiting, but I couldn't find a good name for Chat noir's pokemon hero name. I am going to try to update more and write a better story from now on so please don't murder me!**

 ***Clears throat***

 **But in other news, I am really happy that so many people are showing interest in this story and I am really happy that you all like it so much, so I hope that you could leave a revive and tell me what you thought of this part and how I could make next part better.**

 **Hope to see you late! ^o^**

 **I also want to thank Prismidian for being my beta reader! Please go and read some of her fics they are really good.**

/users/Prismidian


End file.
